The Quarterback and the New Miss Mystic Falls
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Set after 4x07. Matt and April meet at Grill and share drinks and a few kisses. Requested by TheIrishShipperholic.


**The Quarterback and the New Miss Mystic Falls**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: This story came to me as a request by TheIrishShipperholic a few weeks ago, and since I promised to do it, I'm going to grant her request. It features a couple I've never really written about, since I primarily focus on Delena and Klaroline. Yes, it's about Matt and April, and the plot is an AU from 4x07.**_

_**No other spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Mystic Grill..._

**M**att let out a rather ragged sigh as he poured some drinks for himself and April. He had to admit, the events of today were still playing in his mind. The one that stuck out the most was seeing Jeremy attacking Elena. Come to think of it, the Gilbert boy had been acting strange lately, talking about seeing tattoos that weren't really there and having superhuman strength. Damn, and just when things couldn't get any weirder in this town.

Speaking of Jeremy, Matt was now looking after him while Elena was going to be living with the Salvatores. The only reason he was able to get out at all was when April had called him and asked if they could meet somewhere. He suggested the Grill because it was the only place he could really think of off the top of his head. Hell, he didn't even care that they had been held hostage there by the now deceased Connor Jordan not even two weeks ago.

Once he got the drinks poured, Matt took them over to the table that April was sitting at. She was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and her dark hair was in a ponytail, a big change from the red gown she had worn at the pageant. Still, she looked positively beautiful, even if she was dressed casually.

Placing the two glasses down, he said as he took a seat across from her, "Your beer, my lady." He gave her a curious look. "You know, I thought that you'd order some champagne, since you're the new Miss Mystic Falls now."

April rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, like I'd actually order that stuff. That was just for the contestants." She took a swig of the beer. "Here's what I don't get. Jeremy was supposed to be my escort and then, he completely bails on me. I ask you, how the hell am I supposed to respond to that? Then, I see him later on and he gives me this stupid excuse why he wasn't there."

Matt bit his lip. "Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter now. What does is that I got to dance with perhaps the most beautiful girl in town." He cleared his throat and looked around, lowering his voice, "Just don't tell Caroline that I said that, or she'd kick my ass."

April laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. I think she had enough to worry about today as it was, what with Elena acting weird and everything."

Matt nodded. _Yeah, like that's not the biggest understatement of the year. _"But, at least it made the pageant interesting. Usually, it's boring as hell. Too bad you weren't in town for _last_ year's pageant, because _that_ one was pretty weird too."

"Really?" said April. "Shit, and I had to miss it." She cleared her throat. "I don't think I want to talk about the pageant anymore. How about we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything." She smiled again. "How about we talk about you? I know that you're the star quarterback, but what else?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why?" said April. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Let's just say I've had a lot of shit thrown at me," said Matt. "I'm practically an orphan, which isn't the same as being an actual orphan, like you, Elena, and Jeremy. My mom is never around, my sister is dead, so I'm left to fend for myself, which hasn't been easy."

April listened to his story and placed her hand on top of his. "I guess it is that bad. Shit, and I thought _I_ had it rough. But, at least you've managed to stay strong in spite of everything you've been through. I kind of wish _I_ had that kind of strength."

"What are you talking about? _You're_ strong."

"Not in the way that _you_ are."

"April, listen to me," said Matt. "You're about the strongest girl that I've met. True, we've had to deal with some pretty bad stuff since you came to town, but in spite of it, you've managed to hold your own." He placed his free hand on top of hers. "One look at you today and no one would think that you were just a pastor's daughter."

April said nothing to that, just looked at him. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him. When the initial shock wore off, Matt returned her kiss and took brought his hand to her face, gently caressing it and moaning against her mouth as the kiss deepened. They reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes and looked at each other, their lips slightly swollen from making out.

"Wow," said April. "That was...I can't describe it."

"_I_ can," said Matt. "It was amazing."

April smiled. "Really? Want to do it again?"

Matt returned her smile. "Sure."

That being said, they kissed again, the world melting away in that moment and it was just the two of them. No weirdness at the pageant, nothing, just them.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: I know this was short, but as I said in my first note, this couple is new to me, since I primarily write Delena and Klaroline. This was a first attempt at Mapril.**_


End file.
